Several models of machine for the extemporaneous preparation of hot beverages in form of infuse, for example coffee, tea, herbal teas and the like, starting from a capsule or pod are known and widespread. The subject machines are used in the working environments, in the public places in general and, for few years, even in the domestic field.
The used—generally disposable or single-dose—pods or capsules indeed contain a product in granular or particle form. The final beverage is obtained by means of a process of so-called “extraction”, which is constituted in making the pod or capsule to be passed through by a liquid with high temperature, typically water. The liquid, downwards of such “infusion” through the pod or capsule, implements the beverage which is dispensed to the consumer.
Such extracting and dispensing process is implemented in a dedicated group of the machine, called indeed infusion group. The latter typically comprises a capsule-holding body and an infusion head bearing the ducts and the mechanisms for feeding the liquid which has to cross the capsule received in the capsule-holding body. The infusion group has to be able of:                receiving the typically disposable capsule,        performing the real infusion phase,        ejecting or allowing the ejection of the used capsule, and        arranging to receive a new capsule.        
Such sequence of procedures typically is performed in automatic way, through controlled mechanisms to determine a relative motion between infusion head and capsule-holding body coordinated with the above-mentioned phases of inserting the capsule, infusion and ejection of the capsule itself.
In several of the known machines, the relative motion between infusion head ad capsule-holding body is of translatory type and it is performed according to a longitudinal direction of the infusion group, allowing a selective approaching and departing therebetween.
However, the known configurations use generally complex mechanisms to implement in a coordinated way the motions of the infusion head, of the capsule-holder and of the capsule itself, with important mechanical stresses and working strokes at the expense of the several components, to the detriment of the overall reliability of the system.
On the other side, said mechanisms have to guarantee optimum sealing and infusing conditions to guarantee the quality of the end beverage.